


so say you'll stay with me tonight

by monkeydra



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Paranorman, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, M/M, offscreen abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I've written for descendants





	1. Ben/Evie - Werewolf AU

**Author's Note:**

> based off of quotes from this list [here](https://mvximoff.tumblr.com/post/152759921088/prompts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.”

Evie came to under the blanket, sore, but the carpet was softer than most surfaces she ended up on. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself when she felt a breeze against her naked skin. She sat and looked around the room slowly, the switch from the wolf’s infinitely sharper senses to her human ones as disorienting as always.

There were her panties on the bed with one of Ben’s shirts, some water and a pain killer on the table. She stood on shaky legs and reached for the clothes to pull Ben’s shirt to her face. It was one of his older ones, stretched out and soft and smelling so much like him that her shoulders loosened. She let the blanket drop and slipped on the clothes before swallowing most of the water in one go. Her throat still felt scratchy even if it wasn’t quite the desert it was before. She used the last of the water for the pill and staggered to the door.

Ben was dozing against the wall, his legs sprawled in front of him and slouched in a way that undoubtedly hurt his neck. She knelt next to him and shook him awake.

“Evie?” he mumbled, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. “Evie,” he said again, relieved and pulling her into his arms, an arm around her shoulders and waist each. She fell into his lap and melted into his warmth. Evie pushed her face against the crook of his neck where his smell was stronger and wrapped her arms around his waist, tucking them more tightly together.

“Did I make a mess?”

“Not of anything important,” he replied, punctuating it with a kiss to the top of her head. Evie brought her legs in tighter, wanting every part of her touching Ben but also not wanting to move and change positions.

“How are you handling this so well? For most people their girlfriend turning into a giant wolf would be a deal breaker.”

“I can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a year.” Ben ducked down to kiss her lips this time. “And not counting the beginning and the end of the night, you mostly just want belly rubs.” She pinched his side, smiling when he laughed.


	2. Ben/Jay - Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’d like it if you stayed.”

“I have to go,” Ben said, cutting off Audrey and Chad and hurried after Jay down the hall. “Jay!” he called as he caught up to him. His eyes hardened when he caught sight of him and his shoulders tensed.

“What’s up?” he asked, his smile forced and so different from the mischievous grin he’d caught a glimpse of when they met.

“Can we talk? In private?” he asked. He had been looking at everything he could since they met, almost dizzy as color bled into his life from Jay’s eyes. Jay nodded tightly and gestured for him to lead the way, and Ben led him to an empty classroom. He saw the way Jay held the strap of his bag in a near white knuckled grip and frowned to himself.

Before he could say anything, Jay said, “Don’t worry, I won’t mention we’re soulmates.” Ben blinked in surprise, cocking his head to the side.

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t want it getting out that your soulmate is from the Isle, right?” Jay said with a carefully casual shrug. “And it wouldn’t look good to send me back--”

“I’d like it if you stayed, actually.” Ben met Jay’s surprised stare head on. “You didn’t deserve to be there. None of the kids do,” he said, stepping closer and knowing it was vital he not let this misunderstanding go further. Jay seemed to get less tense but more confused, his brow furrowed and his shoulders hunching in as he got more unsure. “And as for being my soulmate, I’m just happy to meet you.”

“Oh.” Jay bit his lip, his eyes darting over Ben’s face as if gauging his sincerity. “What,” he started, shifting closer to Ben, seeming less nervous when Ben only smiled at him. “What did you want to talk about then?” he asked, voice softer than when they started this conversation.

“Do you want to have lunch with me?”

Jay’s eyes widened, his face open and unguarded in his surprise.

“Why?”

“I want to get to know you.”

Jay seemed to be sizing him up again before he nodded, still wary, but Ben supposed that was deserved. Jay was grinning again—a fake one, Ben noticed, now that he had seen how those beautiful, dark eyes looked when he wasn’t lying—and his posture was easy and confident again.

“Lead the way.”


	3. Ben/Harry - College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

“No,” Harry said, sitting up, the blanket slipping off of him and refusing to look back at Ben. He shivered when his bare feet touched the cold floor of Ben’s apartment and scanned the floor for his clothes. He spotted his underwear over the back of a chair, but before he could stand up to grab them Ben wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the small of his back.

“Please?” he murmured against his skin, laying a series of gentle kisses after. He loosened his arms and lay one hand flat over Harry’s stomach and the other stroking softly over his thigh.

“No,” he said again, but he sounded much less firm this time. Ben sat up behind him and started kissing up the line of his spine, his hands stroking up his sides. “Isn’t this unethical?” he breathed out when Ben reached his neck, kissing and nipping until he reached the hinge of his jaw. “Isn’t it against the rules somewhere to seduce your boyfriend into joining a sports team?”

“I’m not the captain, so it should be okay,” he mumbled, his hot breath washing over Harry’s skin.

“You’re not playing fair, Benny.” Harry melted back against Ben, finally turning to look at him. “Don’t give me that puppy dog face. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

“You’re not,” Ben replied, keeping the expression just a moment longer and kissed him on the cheek. “The fencing team could really use your help, and you wanted to join a sports team anyway.” Harry stared at him consideringly, an amused grin quirking his lips.

“Why do you want me to join so badly?”

Ben wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist again, pulling them until they were pressed together and kissing Harry’s shoulder.

“We’ve been so busy with classes we don’t get to see each other as much,” Ben said, and Harry knew he was doomed. He’d be trying out for the fencing team by the end of the week at the latest. “I thought this would be a good way to spend time together. You’re so good at sword fighting, and you’re so athletic, I thought fencing would be a good fit.”

“Fine,” Harry groaned, but he couldn’t be too upset at the sight of Ben’s delighted grin. “I’ll join your stupid fencing team.”

“Thank you!” he said, squeezing him close and kissing excitedly all over Harry’s face.


	4. Ben/Uma - Stardust AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sugar personified or something?”

“Please let me help,” he finally said, the request bursting out of him suddenly and Uma stopped limping and turned to look at him. “I know you don’t trust me, but you could really do some damage to your ankle if you keep walking on it,” he said in a rush, clearly expecting her to ignore him. “At least let me wrap it.”

“Are you sugar personified or something?” she asked incredulously.

“I just don’t like seeing people in pain, okay?” He looked at her with those big, earnest eyes and Uma huffed. If he was going to hurt her, he’d had plenty of opportunities, especially with her ankle injured like this. Wordlessly, she sat on a nearby stone and hiked up her dress to her knees. Ben knelt in front of her with a relieved smile and reached into his pack, pulling out bandages before tenderly slipping off her shoe.

“Why did you have that in your pack?” she asked as he gently lifted her foot to start wrapping it.

“It’s good to be prepared.” He barely looked at her, focused entirely on his carefully bandaging her foot. “Let me know if it’s too tight,” he muttered.

“It’s fine.”

It couldn’t be otherwise with how meticulous he was being.

“Why are you helping me?” The question has been on the tip of her tongue since he’d stumbled upon the crater and her in it. Ben looked at her in surprise. “This isn’t getting you closer to finding your mother.”

“I don’t know what she looks like,” he said, tucking the end of the bandage in. “I have just as much a chance of finding her while helping you as I do just wandering around.” Uma nodded, watching him warily for any sign of a lie, but he only put her shoe back on and set her foot on the ground as softly as if it were made of glass.

“You’re really not from here, are you?”

“Why?” he asked laughingly. “Am I that weird?” He stood before she could reply and held out his hand to her. “We’re almost at the next town. Maybe we can find something to help you walk.”

“You don’t know where we are,” she accused, taking his hand anyway and letting him wrap an arm around her waist to support her.

“It’s a hopeful guess.” He grinned at her, so optimistic that Uma found herself grinning back without realizing.


	5. Mal/Evie - Little Red Riding Hood AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look really cute in that sweater.”
> 
> (offscreen abuse in this chapter)

Her mother was too distracted with the new makeup delivery to notice her sneaking out, but Evie still only had just enough time to grab her sweater before running to the forest where her mother wouldn’t follow.

“You look really cute in that sweater,” growled a voice from behind her, and Evie stiffened, her fingers curling into the slightly too long sleeves. If it were any other wolf but the one she was hoping for…

A snout pressed against the back of her head before they pulled back and she felt small, hairless hands on her shoulders tugging softly so she would turn around. Mal stood in front of her with a playful smirk on her face that dropped the minute she caught sight of the bruise on Evie’s cheek. She tucked her fingers under Evie’s chin and turned her face to get a better look at it, her touch blissfully warm against the late autumn chill and her eyes blazing green and wrathful.

“Did she do this?”

“You said I could go with you, before,” she said instead of answering. “Can I still say yes?” Mal’s jaw tightened at the non-answer, but she still nodded.

“Of course you can.” Mal reached down to take Evie’s hand, her thumb rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand. “Do you need to get anything first?”

“I don’t want to set you back.”

“That’s not what I asked, princess,” she retorted, the word she normally heard as insult sounding so affectionate from Mal.

“There are some things,” she admitted. Her sketchbooks, for one. Mal cupped her uninjured cheek and rubbed a thumb just under her eye, and Evie watched in awe as Mal’s eyes softened.

“Do you need me to come with you?”

Evie shook her head, careful not to dislodge Mal’s hand and said, “It’ll be faster if I do it on my own.”

“I’ll stay near the edge of the forest. If you need me, just call and I’ll be there,” she assured. “Does leaving tomorrow give you enough time?”

Evie nodded, already dreading having to leave, even if it was only temporary. She forced herself to pull away, her fingers slipping out of Mal’s hand at the last possible moment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Evie said.

“You will,” Mal promised.


	6. Evie/Jay - High Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Evie stretched languidly on the bed, giggling when Jay sidled close again and ran his hands down her bare sides, smearing kisses down the center of her chest and down her stomach.

“Get back up here,” she murmured with a smile in her voice, and Jay plopped down next to her, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull them flush again. She traced his smile with the tip of a finger, her own smile widening when he kissed it, and trailed the back of her fingers over his cheek, over the tip of one of his pointed ears. He nuzzled against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck with a happy sigh. She continued, drifting past his ear and into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“Keep doing that,” he muttered, pressing fluttering kisses to her neck. She scratched a little harder, kissing his shoulder as he melted more against her.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” she asked, moving her other hand up to scratch at the base of his head. Jay pushed his head back into her touch as he thought about his answer.

“No,” he finally said. “But as an elf that’d be pretty risky for me, so maybe that’s why,” he added. He pulled back, a soft, playful grin quirking his lips, and she just had to kiss him again. “What about you?” he asked when she pulled back, kissing her one more time before she could answer.

“I don’t know.” She cupped his face and stared at him, Jay content to bask in the attention. “I’m a witch. Love at first sight is a lot less strange than what I can do, even if I’ve never experienced it.” Jay shifted so he could kiss the palm of her hand. “Besides, I’m already in love with you, so it doesn’t matter,” she added as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek.

Jay tilted his face further into her hand, kissing her palm again, pressing his delighted smile into her skin.


	7. Evie/Harry - Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”

Evie grunted in frustration when the cast got in her away again and stopped to shuffle her leg out of the way. She’d be completely healed by the end of the day but she still needed the cast to hold her bones in the right place. Harry stayed at his seat, itching to help her even in his anger. Let her navigate a cast all day; that would teach her to take on an alien fifty times her size without waiting for backup.

He heard some more muttered swear words but clenched his hands around the edge of the table to stay where he was reading over the reports of damage to the ship. She roped him into this team, convinced him they all head each other’s back, and then didn’t wait for any of them to have hers. He would have been there in an instant if she had just _called_.

He bit through his lip and shoved away from the desk when the next grunt sounded pained. Evie gave a startled glance at him as he stomped over and brought her the crutches she had stubbornly left behind, nudging the chairs and tools in their path out of the way.

“Thank you,” she said quietly when he handed her the crutches. “Harry--”

“Don’t.”

“It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”

Of course it was. He hadn’t moved from her side until she woke up, only making way for doctors. He crossed his arms and stared at her in stony silence.

“I do trust you,” she said, now that she was sure she had his attention. “And I’ll be okay,” she added, voice gentle and moving her arm back and forth. Harry almost lunged forward to keep her from moving it, remembering he sickening angle it had been twisted in just yesterday. He hated this. He worked so much better when he was just out for himself.

But then he also wouldn’t have this, he remembered, as Evie smiled as fondly as she always did at him, and Harry found himself striding forward to pull her into a hug, sighing in relief when he felt her warm and solid against him.


	8. Jay/Harry - Pacific Rim AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you lost your mind?”

He thought the unspoken truce would have been enough, and Jay only truly realized how ridiculous it was of him to think that when he turned and saw Harry leaning against the training room wall. He finished tying his hair into a bun and grabbed one of the staffs from the wall.

“You’ve been avoiding me, gorgeous,” he drawled, his usual smirk on his face. Jay twirled the staff in his hands and turned back to the center of the room. “Time was we spent every day together.”

“What do you want, Hook?”

“Be my copilot.”

Jay waited for the rest, a just kidding, some comment about how it was a ridiculous rumor he had heard from the newest cadets. The silence dragged on, and only then did Jay realize he was serious.

“Have you lost your mind?” he asked, staring incredulously over his shoulder.

“You know we’re compatible,” he said, his voice dropping into the deep register Jay was so intimately familiar with. He remembered their last spar, Harry pinning him with Jay’s legs around his hips, Harry on his knees with blue eyes flashing and a smirk as Jay held the end of the staff to his neck.

“We also butt heads over everything.”

“Adds some excitement, don’t you think?” he replied with a wink. Jay shook his head and blinked disbelievingly, turning back to his warmup.

“You’re ridiculous.”

He heard Harry step further onto the mat, about to ask him what he was doing when he felt his hot breath on the back of his neck and his hands skated down Jay’s arms.

“Neither of those were a no, beautiful,” he pointed out. Jay leaned back into him. “And you like ridiculous ideas.” Harry’s hands came to rest on his hips, pulling him in until they were flush with each other.

“Alright.” He rolled his eyes when Harry cheered and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” he muttered. Harry nipped him lightly on the ear in response.


	9. Jay/Gil - Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you seen my jacket?”

Gil rifled through his drawers one more time; he distinctly remembered putting his jacket away this time. He looked one last time before making his way to the living room. He could have dropped it there on his way in with Jay.

“Hey Jay!” he called. “Have you seen my jacket?” he asked but stopped short once he saw him. He was lounging on the couch, two front portions of his sex mussed hair pulled back and the rest hanging loose, his zipper partially open and leaving the two neat bite marks on his neck exposed as his clothes slipped down his shoulder.

Jay looked at him over his shoulder and said, “No?” voice odd. He was probably still tired from the night before. Gil had drunk quite a bit, after all. He turned to face him over the back of the couch, and now Gil saw that his chest was bare under the yellow fabric. “Should you be up this early? It’s still light out.” He looked so soft and sweet like this. It made Gil want to squeeze him close, so he did. In a flash, he was on the couch with Jay, pulling him onto his lap and into a hug that Jay snuggled into with a laugh.

“Do you need some food?” he asked, kissing just under Jay’s jaw. Jay shook his head and squeezed his knees against Gil’s sides as if to keep him in place.

“Already had some when I woke up.”

Gil nodded and left his hands slide down Jay’s back and under the soft fabric of his jacket to his warm skin. He pulled back, Jay pouting at the separation.

“Is this my jacket?”

After a pause, Jay admitted, “It’s comfy,” his cheeks flushing. Gil smiled and squeezed him close again.

“Looks good on you, too.”


	10. Harry/Uma - Paranorman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This movie is really scary, but you’re into it so I’m trying not to cover my face the whole time, but- WHAT IS THAT?”

Uma waited for the popcorn to finish heating, the beep immediately preceding Harry’s startled yelp.

“This movie’s not that bad!” she called into the other room.

“You’re just saying that because you see ghosts!” he called back. She heard another cut off cry from him and rolled her eyes. She poured the popcorn into a bowl and took it to the living room, hiding a smile behind a mouthful of popcorn when Harry curled around her the moment she sat down, his arms around her and his legs on either side of her. She held some up for him, his lips brushing the palm of her hand when he swallowed it down.

“You could get some yourself, you know.”

Harry just squeezed his arms tighter in response, jerking behind her when another monster popped out of the woods.

“Why don’t you look away for the parts that scare you?”

“This movie is really scary, but you’re into it so I’m trying not to cover my face the whole time, but- _WHAT IS THAT?_” he screamed right in her ear, and she winced in irritation.

“You literally fought zombies last month.”

“Zombies are not bulletproof monsters, and you talked them down.”

“You got shot at by a witch.”

“Who you also talked down,” he countered again, squeezing his legs and arms again as the creature but someone’s head off.

“You didn’t even flinch though,” she muttered, taking another handful of popcorn. Harry pulled away, and when she looked over her shoulder at him he was staring at her confusedly.

“Of course I didn’t; you needed me,” he said, matter of fact. “Hell, I’d take on one of those,” he said, gesturing at the screen and wincing when the monster ate someone else, “for you.” Uma shouldn’t be surprised. It took her much longer to figure out she loved Harry than it did to figure out he loved her. Still, this wasn’t come hypothetical declaration. For all he knew they were real, and he absolutely meant what he said.

She flopped back more fully against him, Harry content to continue clutching her close again. She felt his gaze leave her and bit back a smile again when he jumped.

“We’ll watch one of your adventure movies later,” she said.

“You’re damn right we will,” he grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like these! I also take prompts on [tumblr](https://monkeydra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
